1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm continuity switch to be used with a structure alarm system, the continuity switch being substantially easy to install and secure in place, substantially inexpensive to implement and manufacture, and conveniently and effectively utilized in a variety of locations and orientations without adaptation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally in the field of structure alarms, such as those used in homes and office structures, alarm contacts are utilized at the various structural openings, such as windows and doors. Generally, these alarms function by directing a constant current through a plurality of alarm wires, and through confronting contacts of a continuity switch, such that when the window or other structural closure is opened, the contacts of the continuity switch will separate breaking the continuous current flow and signalling the alarm.
Presently in the art, the primary types of continuity switches which are employed include magnetic switches, which need not actually touch one another, and contact switches which must remain in connected relation with one another in order to enable the current to continuously flow. Regarding the magnetic switches, a magnet in at least one of a pair of confronting contacts will maintain metallic portions within the opposing contact in a current flowing orientation. These switches, however, can be difficult to employ and utilize, and because they do not function with the certainty of physical contact switches, are generally not preferred for installation. Accordingly, physical contact switches are generally utilized to provide the current continuity. In particular, conventionally known and implemented switch assemblies include male and female contacts which are to be disposed in confronting relation from one another on the window. Because of their structural configurations, these types of male and female switches cannot slide over one another in order to initiate the necessary contact, but rather must be pushed together and pulled apart in order to ensure appropriate functioning.
Generally, the physical contact switches will be secured along a lower edge of the window and along the sill or bottom window frame portion. In many cases, however, this necessary positioning can be considerably unattractive and difficult to implement. Specifically, when utilizing the conventional contact switches positioned at a lower edge of the window, extensive wiring is required to reach the necessary location for connection. Also, in such circumstances, stretch cords are usually required so as to enable the wire to stretch and contract as the window is opened and closed. Further, in the case of these conventional contacts, placement at the sill portion of the window can often be quite unattractive, conspicuous, and can remain inconveniently in the way when the window is open. Also, most new styles of single hung windows include a lip at a lower edge of the window from which the window is lifted for opening. Because this lip extends along an entire width of the window and usually abuts the window frame, positioning of the connectors can be quite inconvenient if even possible, therefore causing most installers to turn to the magnetic contacts.
In addition to the aesthetic and logistical difficulties involved when using conventional switches, the need for a specific male and female switching component as well as the number of screws required to properly secure the switch, can make installation quite difficult and time-consuming. All of these factors will not only increase installation costs, but will also increase the cost of the parts themselves due to the number of specific components required to assemble one complete switch. Further, the use of a large number of screws can be quite unattractive.
Still another drawback associated with conventionally known switching assemblies includes their rapid ware and difficult adaptability. Specifically, because of the manner in which the contacts abut one another from confronting positions, after repeated contact at the same spot along the surface of the generally thin metal contact, the surface of the thin female contact will wear through requiring that the switch component be replaced. Also, because of the precise contact positioning required, if the male and female switch components must be positioned on uneven surfaces, a plurality of spacers will generally be required in order to maintain precise, confronting positioning.
Accordingly, there is a significant need in the art for a simple to install, highly effective alarm continuity switch which can provide the same effective results of conventional switches, while being adaptable for positioning in a variety of locations and on a variety of surface configurations, including even and uneven surfaces utilizing a minimum number of parts and requiring no adaptation of the components with additional articles such as stretch cords or spacers.